


Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You

by bandable



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Broken Bones, Cute, Cute Ending, Film Major Choi San, First Meetings, Fluff, Happy, Humor, Injury, M/M, Meet-Cute, Skater Boy Kang Yeosang, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoos, meet-ugly tbh, they're really only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandable/pseuds/bandable
Summary: In a world where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattoed on you, Choi San is really struggling to come to terms that—no matter how you spin the context—his tattoo can only mean one thing.Or; San's a film major who comes home for the summer, Yeosang is a skater boy, and they're soulmates. What more do you want?





	Tonight Will Be The Night That I Will Fall For You

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first ateez fic and i just,,, really love san and yeosang ok 
> 
> this is actually the first real thing i've written in months and i just sat and cranked this out i don't know how i did that--i should be doing actual homework i'm literally failing all of my college classes right now oops
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy this!! leave a kudos or a comment if you did, they're always greatly appreciated <3

San liked to believe that his life was about as simple as it could get. He was in his sophomore year of college, sharing a dorm with three other boys—whom he hadn’t met before he had moved in with them—, going to classes as consistently as he could force himself to, and working at a movie theatre four nights a week.

 

There wasn’t much in his life that was _that_ interesting beyond the weird people and scenarios he had to deal with at work. (There were many nights where he would come home, and say “Wooyoung—Yunho—Mingi—I don’t know who’s home but you’ll never fucking _believe_ what happened tonight!” and continue on to tell the story of how “this girl had an absolute meltdown that we were throwing the popcorn crumbs away. Like, yelling about how it could feed children in poor countries and shit.”) Not even his soulmate tattoo was _that_ interesting. Scribbled across his bicep in handwriting that always served to piss him off—literally _who_ has handwriting **that** bad?—were the words “Fuck, watch out!”

 

Needless to say, he was glad his tattoo was somewhere that was easy to cover up when needed. Even short sleeved t-shirts with _slightly_ longer sleeves could cover it. It made getting a job easier, as he wasn’t too sure many employers would hire someone with the word fuck tattooed across their face or somewhere just as unpleasant.

 

But, the tattoo wasn’t that interesting. Not as interesting as Wooyoung’s—“Charles Dickens _was_ an asshole!” on his ribcage—or Mingi’s, “We idolize historical figures as if they weren’t just as big of dickwads as us.” on the back of his calf. Especially knowing that in any possible situation, “Fuck, watch out!” could only mean that San was about to be hit by something. Maybe it’s just him, but he’s unsure of how comfortable he is knowing that his soulmate does something in the first moments they meet that would mean something is hitting him.

 

Not to mention, he was turning twenty this year and hadn’t met his soulmate yet. Given, it wasn’t always common to meet your soulmate at a young age, (some people go almost their entire lives before meeting them) it was just that Wooyoung and Mingi had both already met their’s (turns out Lit 101 and History 214 are group discussion heavy), and his parents had met when they were nineteen too. He was beginning to feel a bit antsy as his twentieth birthday creeped closer, knowing that not meeting this person yet doesn’t mean _anything_ , but not being able to get rid of the anxiety either way.

 

He wasn’t even going to be on campus during his birthday, it being the middle of summer and all. He knew chances of him meeting his soulmate at home was next to none—he came from a small town where basically everyone knew everyone. He would have met them by now. He wasn’t sure why his twentieth birthday was making him feel so antsy, but he knew it couldn’t be a good sign.

 

-

 

Finals came and passed, and San found himself standing on the curb outside of the dorm building, a couple boxes next to his feet as Wooyoung tries to pretend like he isn’t about to cry. “It’s literally only three months, Youngie. We move into that apartment with Dumb and Dumber in August.” San said, putting his hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

 

Yunho lets out an offended squawk, punching San’s shoulder. “Fuck off, San.” He mutters, then turns to Mingi, “If we have to be Dumb and Dumber, I hope you realize you’re Dumber.”

 

“That’s fair,” Is all Mingi says.

 

“ _Anyway_ ,” San says pointedly, “I don’t know why you’re so upset about me going home for the summer.” He turns his attention back to teary Wooyoung.

 

“It feels wrong for you to be going home while all of us move into the apartment now!” Wooyoung claims. “We should be doing it together, all four of us!”

 

San groans, “Believe me, if I could move in with you guys now I would. You know how my mom is though, she wants me to come spend the summer back home. Apparently we have new neighbors, and—in her words—she’s been talking me up and is beginning to think that our neighbors don’t believe I exist.”

 

Wooyoung chokes on a laugh, “What does that even mean?”

 

“How good is she making you sound?” Mingi butts in, “You’re a film major who almost failed his English 200 course this semester.”

 

“Mingi, I won’t hesitate to fucking end you.” San glares, “And I don’t know what it means, I have no clue what she’s been telling them because she won’t tell me! She could be lying and say I climb Mount Everest on the weekends, and work at a daycare during the week.”

 

Yunho chokes on a laugh this time, “God forbid you ever even be around a child.”

 

San squeaks, “Hey! I’m great with kids!”

 

“Kids cry in the grocery store if you look at them too long, Sannie.” Wooyoung points out.

 

San blushes, “I don’t know why I scare kids! I don’t have even a slightly intimidating face.”

 

“You really don’t, which makes it funnier.” Mingi adds.

 

The conversation is cut short as San’s mom pulls up the car and parks in front of them. San sighs, already dreading the summer, knowing it was going to be full of days with nothing to do, and his mom bothering him about the fact that he’s doing nothing.

 

“Come on Sannie, let’s go home!” His mom calls from her rolled down window.

 

-

 

Everything about home is exactly what San remembered from before he left. His parents had left his room completely untouched, not even bothering to put new sheets or blankets on his bed that was collecting dust. Nothing had changed in the town, no new buildings or road construction because there never was. Everything was just the same, and San was already bored.

 

He could tell that they had new neighbors though, as the house next door just seemed more lively. The yard was actually mowed, and it looked as if they had touched up the paint as the exterior was brighter than San remembered it. “They have a son that’s about your age, I think.” His mother had told him when he had paused to look at the house when they were bringing his stuff inside. “If I remember correctly, she was telling me that he was taking a gap year but I don’t remember if she said he was going to go to college this fall or anything.”

 

“Interesting,” San offered, but really wasn’t all that interested.

 

Yes, the new neighbors was the most exciting thing to happen to their small town for quite some time, but San wasn’t really interested in his next door neighbor’s life story or whether or not he was going to college this fall. At this point he wanted to just go inside, sit on the couch, and watch Netflix inside the air conditioned house.

 

And that’s exactly what he did. In fact, that’s what he did for a week straight, only stopping to unpack his stuff when his mother threatened to just throw it all out, still in the boxes.

 

It wasn’t his fault, necessarily! There just was really _nothing_ to do in this town. He had grown up here, he had seen all the “fun” things there were to do. He had been to all the museums more times than he could count, visited all the parks, bowled in the shitty bowling alley downtown one times too many. He found it was easier to just sit on the couch and watch Netflix while texting the groupchat he had with Mingi, Yunho and Wooyoung.

 

They seemed to be having a lot more fun than he was. They had taken a week off from work and had gone around town doing the summer touristy things that none of them had gotten to do when they first moved there for college. San was upset he was missing out on that, upset he was missing out on bonding with his friends, and upset that instead, he was at home doing abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

 

“San!” His mother exclaims coming into the house and seeing him in the same position he was when she left 6 hours ago. “Have you really sat there _all day_?”

 

San shrugs sheepishly, “No…”

 

She crosses her arms in that way that San knows means he’s not going to like what comes out of her mouth next. “Come on,” She starts, “Change your shirt and put your shoes on.”

 

“What?” He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Change your shirt and put your shoes on, Sannie.” She repeats, grabbing the keys off the hallway table she had just sat them on. “You’re going to go out.”

 

He splutters, “Go out? And do what?”

 

His mom shrugs, “I don’t care. But you’re not allowed to come home until the sun’s set.” She responds.

 

He stumbles over his words, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he absolutely could not do that. “Are you grounding me? _To the outside_?”

 

His mother laughs loudly, “It sounds ridiculous if you say it like that, but yes, I am. Now hurry, you have 5 minutes to be out of this house before I make you go out tomorrow, too.”

 

San hurries to change his oversized white shirt into a shirt that he had cut the sleeves off of. It was too hot outside to be wearing anything with sleeves on it. He slid his feet into the first old pair of converse he could find, and was shoving his wallet in his pocket when his mother yelled, “One minute!”

 

He practically ran to the door, grabbing the keys as he slides to stop himself from running into the wall. “Bye, mom, see you later!” He yells as he steps outside and instantly wants to turn around and go back inside.

 

The heat outside was almost suffocating and San really didn’t do too well with the heat. He groans, hurrying to get in and start the car so that the air conditioning would cool him off.

 

Once the car was cool enough, he pulls out of the driveway, knowing his mom wouldn’t count sitting there on his phone as “leaving”. He didn’t know where he was going to go, though, and so he drives around aimlessly for about thirty minutes.

 

It’s still only 6:00, and he knows he has a good couple hours to burn, so he turns down the all-too-familiar road heading to the skate park he used to hang out when he was still in high school.

 

He finds a parking spot quickly, seeing as there aren’t many people at a skate park this late, especially when it’s this hot. The skate park is next to a playground, which is mainly built with metal, hence why no children were on anything but the swings. The park had a winding path going all around and throughout it, a duck pond off to the side and an amphitheater down a hill. It was honestly the nicest park in the town, but most people forwent the nice one and went to the bigger one further downtown.

 

San gets out of the car, already sweating, and groans. He didn’t know what he was going to do in the park, but it beat driving around for another hour so he starts walking down the winding path.

 

His first mistake was thinking he remembered the layout well enough to not pay attention. His second mistake was to get on his phone, thinking he remembered the layout well enough to not pay attention.

 

He was scrolling through his twitter timeline mindlessly, liking and retweeting a few things, but mainly just using it to pass the time.

 

He doesn’t even realize he’s walked into the actual skate park until it’s too late.

 

“Fuck, watch out!” A voice cries from the side of him, and looks up in shock.

 

However, the shock of knowing that ‘Oh my God, I’m literally meeting my soul mate right now,’ made it so his mind registered the fact that he was in the skate park just a little too late.

 

He doesn’t even get a decent look at whoever had yelled at him before another body is slamming into his at full speed, sending both of them sprawling to the ground in a huge heap.

 

San feels his ankle bend in an increasingly painful way and tears spring to his eyes as his head slams into the ground. He squeaks as the skateboard of whoever just plowed into him rolls away gently, “I think you just broke my ankle.”

 

The person who was entangled on top of him gasps, and quickly pushes themselves off of him.

 

“Y-you’re my soulmate.” They say, and San finally rolls over to see who had probably just given him a concussion.

 

He wishes he hadn’t. Sitting on his knees in front of San was the prettiest boy San had seen in his entire fucking life. All 19 years of it. He had never seen someone who looked like the sun and God had kissed them simultaneously. Until now, that is.

 

San snaps out of it pretty quick though, the pain radiating in his ankle getting stronger. “Yeah,” He grits out, “And I think my ankle’s literally broken.”

 

The other boy jumps to his feet, pulling San up with him, allowing him to put his weight on him. “I’m so fucking sorry,” The boy says, “But in my defense you did walk into the skate park, without any helmet or padding, on your _phone_ and just expected to be okay.”

 

San winced, “I didn’t realize I had walked into the park.”

 

“Yeah, no fucking duh.” The boy says, “Come on, I’ll help you to my car and take you to the hospital to get your ankle checked out… and your head, I’m pretty sure I heard it slam into the ground.”

 

San’s pretty sure he did too, if the throbbing headache was anything to go by. “Yeah, probably.”

 

The boy helps San limp painfully to a car that was definitely nicer than the one San was driving. “I’m Yeosang, by the way.” The boy says as he helps San into the car.

 

“San,” He introduces.

 

Yeosang smiles, and San thinks he can hear the Hallelujah chorus start to play. He rests his head on the headrest behind him, closing his eyes and reopening them to look at Yeosang. It was like there were sparkles surrounding him and a halo floating above his head. San giggles, “I’m pretty sure you’re an angel, Yeosang.”

 

Yeosang blushes before shaking his head, “And I’m pretty sure you have a concussion, San.”

 

-

 

Yeosang was right. San _did_ have a concussion and a broken ankle. He was pretty sure this isn’t what his mom meant when she told him to go out for the night, but hey. This is where he ended up.

 

While the doctor had left to go get the stuff for his cast, San finds himself sitting in an awkward silence next to Yeosang. Finally, he clears his throat and speaks up, “So, when did you move here?” He asks.

 

Yeosang jumps a little, “How did you know I moved here?”

 

San chuckles, “This town’s pretty fucking small. I’ve never seen you around before, and I know for a fact I’d remember someone so pretty.”

 

Yeosang tries to fight down the blush threatening to cross his cheeks. He fails, but San doesn’t say anything. “I moved with my mom back in December.” He answers.

 

San looks at him, “Oh my god, did you move in next to a dark blue house?” He asks.

 

Yeosang nods, and San laughs in exasperation, laying his head on the pillow. “You’re my next door neighbor, and I’ve been home for a week and a half and _this_ is how I meet you.”

 

Yeosang starts laughing with him, until they’re both laughing a little too hard at the absurdity of the situation. “God,” Yeosang says, as he finally calms down, “I can’t believe I really broke my soulmate’s fucking ankle within moments of meeting them.”

 

San laughs again, “I always was worried about the fact that the first words my soulmate would say to me were going to be “Fuck, watch out!””

 

“My mom always tried to make me feel better, saying that maybe I was just doing a scene with someone, but I knew that that’d never happen. Just my luck that I happen to break an ankle of the prettiest boy to ever live.”

 

It’s San’s turn to blush brightly. He coughs, trying to cover it, and the doctor comes back to save him from embarrassing himself by starting to talk.

 

An hour later, Yeosang is helping San up the front steps to his house. San was doped up on pain meds and exhausted at this point, but he appreciated the help more than he could say. Before San knocks on the door—too lazy to get his keys out—he says, “I know we just met, and it’s probably too soon, but if you kissed me I wouldn’t be mad.”

 

Yeosang laughs loudly, “I think I want our first kiss to not be when you’re basically high,” He says, and San pouts.

 

Instead, Yeosang kisses him on the cheek, and then knocks on the door for him.

 

San is blushing again when his mother opens the door. “Jesus Christ, San!” She exclaims, “When I told you to go out for the night I didn’t mean to break your ankle!”

 

She helps Yeosang shift the weight of San so he could leave. “Thanks for saving him, Yeosang.” She says brightly, and neither Yeosang or San have the heart to tell her that Yeosang’s the reason for the broken ankle.

 

Once San is inside the house and the door is shut behind him and his mother she asks him if anything else had happened besides his broken ankle. “Uuuh, I have a concussion, I’m pretty sure I’m sunburned, and Yeosang is my soulmate.”

 

“I’m sorry, Sweetie, but if you worse sunscreen like I’ve told you to since you were thr—wait, _who_ is your soulmate?!”

 

San grins like a dork, and thinks about how it’s only been a few hours and he’s already whipped.

 

-

 

“So,” Wooyoung’s voice crackles through San’s laptop speakers, a four way Skype call being just a bit much for it to handle, “You’re telling us that you met your soulmate because he ran you over with his skateboard because you were being a dumbass?”

 

San blushes, and is then thankful for the shitty camera quality. “Yes.” He answers. “That is exactly what I’m telling you.”

 

“Well, I’m happy for you, Sannie.” Mingi tells him, “But also I can’t believe your soulmate broke your ankle.”

 

“And gave you a concussion,” Yunho adds.

 

San feels a weird need to defend Yeosang, “It wasn’t his fault!” He whines, “I was the one who was dumb.”

 

“Yeah.” They all chorus and San wishes he was there to punch them all.

 

“What are you going to do when the summer’s over and you come back though?” Yunho asks, “Do you know what Yeosang is doing or if he’s going to college orrrr?”

 

San hadn’t thought about that. However, he pushed the anxiety down quickly. He had just met the other, his ankle was broken, and his head hurt. He didn’t need to worry about any of that right now, he had an entire three months to spend with the other boy, fuck school starting in August. “Nah,” He answers, “That’s a problem for future San.”

 

Turns out, though, that it wasn’t _that_ big of a problem for future San. Yeosang had already been planning on attending the same college San goes to. He had to live in freshman housing, though, despite the fact that 9 times out of 10, he was sleeping over at San’s.

 

He was a theater major too, meaning that San and him were often in the same building, making meeting up for lunch or coffee incredibly easy.

 

In the end, things worked out, and San decided maybe being dumb pays off sometimes.

 

(And if, at San’s graduation party, a drunk Mingi starts laughing too hard as he retells the story of how San and Yeosang met to anyone who’s willing to listen, San doesn’t find that he cares too much about the tattooed words on his arm anymore. He traces Yeosang’s own tattoo, and when Yeosang looks at him, he just smiles goofily.

 

Yeosang grins back, “That’s how you smiled at me and told me I was an angel when we first met.” Yeosang says, and suddenly, he’s on the grass.)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smallyeomie)! 
> 
> i scream about all my emotional support kpop boys on a daily basis there, i'm sure there's something for everyone lol


End file.
